Daire Santos
Daire Santos Name:'Daire Kate Lyons-Santos '''Age:'16 years old 'Mother:'Jennika Lyons 'Father:'Django Santos {Dead} 'Siblings:'None 'Birthday:'August 3rd '''Physical Description: Hair: ''Daire has long, dark brown hair. Her hair is wavy and thick and it is easily knotted. Though her hair is wavy, you will often see her with curly or straight hair just as much as with wavy hair. Most of the time, her hair is down but when she's having a bad hair day or she just doesn't feel like styling it, she puts it up in a pony tail. ''Eyes: ''Daire's eyes are green and shaped like wide almonds. Her eyes are a bright, striking green though they are not of a toxic-green color or a light green. She has piercing medium-green eyes about the color of grass in mid-summer. ''Skin: ''Daire's skin is incredibly clear and her skin tone is slightly tanned. Her skin is flawless, there is not one mole, pimple, wart, freckle, birthmark, or tanline to be seen. Her skin is also impecibly soft ''Body Description: ''She is of average height and well toned, as most Seekeers are ''Other Features: ''She has very well-defined facial features. She has a sharp nose, a curved jaw-line and very full lips. She always wears her buckskin pouch around her neck where she carries her talismans of spirituality. She is not to let anyone ever look in it or wear it or its power will be lost. She only removes it to bathe--and sometimes not even then. '''Personality:' Daire is not one to take someone's crap. If she doesn't like what's going on, how you're treating, or even you, she will not hesitate to make it known. She's very honest--sometimes a little too honest. She'll tell you exactly what you need to hear--and more times than not, it's exactly what you don't want to hear, but it's the truth. Daire is also extremely spiritual due to her background. She comes from a long line of shamans, healers, and Seekers. Those of which trained her to believe and embrace the unknown and to see with not just her eyes, but with her heart and mind--and not the practical part. She is very out-going but she was told to remain unobtrusive and blend in, so she does that often. 'History:'Daire was born nine months after her father was killed in an "accident". Her mother, Jennika, was heart broken and depressed. Especially since she had just turned seventeen when she had given birth to Daire. Jennika's parents wanted her to get an obortion, but she was completely against it as she insisted this was Django's way of staying with her--not leaving although he was already gone. Jennika became a traveling make-up artist for movies so the two never had anything permanent in their lives. Nothing but eachother. As the last in line in a long succession of Soul Seekers, Daire is the only one who can stop Cade Richter from destroying the town of Enchantment and the lives of the people who live there. Guided by the spirit animal, Raven, Daire is a Daughter of the Wind—also known as a Wind Dancer—which pretty much means the Wind is her element.